Roof
|release = 19 levels - Unlocked by beating Level 4-10 |zombies = (non-DS) (non-DS) }} |Zombies = (non-DS) |Unlock = Beating Fog |before = << |after = >> }} The Roof is the fifth stage of Adventure Mode and takes place on top of the player's house. It consists of a 5x5 sloped side at the back and a 4x5 straight side in front with a satellite dish on the zombie side and a chimney on the player's side. Audio and Video Environment modifiers Straight shooting plants (Peashooters, Starfruits, etc.) will not be able to hit zombies if planted on the sloping side (although they can fire over the edge when planted on the first and second sloped column), so the player will need to use lobbed-shot plants for this stage (the player can use Fume-shrooms too, but the need of waking them up and their short range may prevent the player from using them much). They also need Flower Pots to place plants on the roof. Because it takes place during the day, sun falls from the sky during this stage, and mushrooms fall asleep. There are no Lawn Mowers, so until Roof Cleaners are purchased from Crazy Dave, the player's last line of defense is, unfortunately, their hindmost plants. This stage also has "ambush zombies", which are actually Zombies (or Conehead Zombies and Buckethead Zombies) that are dropped by Bungee Zombies onto the roof, possibly into the player's defenses, although they can be repulsed by Umbrella Leaves. This is similar to the zombies that surface from the Pool and the zombies that come out of graves. Overall, this is the hardest area of the game to overcome. - a mini-game that takes place on the roof]] New plants The plants added to this level are especially made to fit the roof. For example, due to the slope of the roof, catapult plants must be used. These include the Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, and Melon-pult, which are all lobbed-shot plants. These plants are essential to roof levels, because of the slope of the roof. Flower Pots are also essential for planting on the roof, because plants can't be planted on the roof without them. The other plants added in the roof stage are Coffee Beans, Garlics, Umbrella Leaves, and Marigolds. New zombies *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Catapult Zombie *Gargantuar (non-DS) *Imp (non-DS) List of levels Adventure Mode Mini-games Canceled mini-games Puzzle Mode Survival Mode Co-op Mode * - Only appears in final wave. ^ - Console version only. ''Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West'' exclusive In addition to the pre-existing ten stages, there are three bonus stages exclusive to Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West. They require gems to be unlocked. Related achievement Trivia *On the Xbox Live Arcade version, the player can see a large telephone pole in front of the roof. It does not appear in Night Roof, however. *Crazy Dave and Cabbage-pult do not know how the zombies got on the roof in the first place, but at the beginning of roof levels the player can see a ladder at the right that may have helped them. **However, the rungs are spaced too far apart for them to use. **Some versions of Plants vs. Zombies do not even have a ladder. *When the level is being represented, the words on the screen will say "player's name's Roof!" with an exclamation point at the end. *In the Festive mode on the iOS versions, despite the stocking having a brain with it, the zombie eats the player's brain instead. *The music played on the Roof is called "Graze the Roof", a pun on the phrase "raise the roof". **The song also sounds a bit like Grasswalk (the Day theme) when it starts playing. **In Plants vs. Zombies 2, the theme for the third wave of Modern Day is a remix of Graze the Roof. *Fume-shrooms and Gloom-shrooms are the only non-Lobbed-shot Plants that can shoot up the slope of the roof. *In the Xbox 360 trailer, it is said that the roof has Spanish tiles. *It appears that the roof has flowers and weeds right after the slant. These flowers and such are not sentient unlike other plants in the series. *Despite the fact that the tiles on the roof aren't living, craters will still be repaired over time. *On the Android and iPad versions of the game, there is a hole on the side of the chimney that the zombies walk through, instead of dropping down it. *On the iPad version, the clouds in the background are shaped like brains. See also *Night Roof *Adventure Mode What's your favorite Roof plant? Cabbage-pult Flower Pot Kernel-pult Coffee Bean Garlic Umbrella Leaf Marigold Melon-pult Category:Roof Category:Adventure Mode Category:Plants vs. Zombies areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West areas